The Way We Bleed
by eternal1990
Summary: Side Story: Follow Coco Bandicoot and see what happened to her happened to her after Aku Aku teleported her away. Takes place between Time and Elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to loyal followers. Eternal1990 has decided to offer some clarity of what may have happened to Coco after Time. So I decided to do something about that. However if you have finished Elements then you all know how this going to end. But I'm still not spoiling anything so you have to read to find out what exactly what happens.**

**This story is not going to be long at all. Only 3 chapters tops. It's going to take place after Time but right before Elements. And for all for what its worth it's going to be rather depressing.**

**Also throughout the entire fic, I strongly recommend listening to Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall.**

**Other than that, enjoy**

**Crash Bandicoot and other related characters do not belong to me. They to belong to whoever fucking knows now. Any OC's do belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 In the Wake of Nothing<p>

Coco Bandicoot opened her eyes to find herself standing in some sort of abandoned village.

Just seconds before she was in the control center of the time twister machine. She and Crash had been caught trying to sneak and destroy the contraption. Aku Aku however had come to their and had sent Coco away to be sure she was safe. Only she had no idea where she was and when and where the floating mask and her older brother would come to find her.

Pura sadly mewed as she nuzzled gently against the little girl's side.

She gently patted her head.

"It's all right, Pura. Crash and Aku Aku will be here for us very soon." She said trying to maintain a smile on her face.

"They always say that." Came a voice.

Coco turned around to see a young boy about her age run to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"People always say that they will always come back for us, but they never do." He said, sadly.

"I don't understand; I just was brought here to be protected."

"I belong to a village of people that have been abandoned."

"Abandoned!?" Coco asked, shocked.

"Yes... Everyone who lives here is abandoned. Nobody knows where we are and nobody cares."

"That's just cruel! How can anybody do that to someone?!"

"You'd be surprised how easy it is for some people." The boy said.

"Why were you abandoned?" Coco asked.

The lifted up the sleeves of his sweatshirt revealing numerous burns along his arms that not even corrective surgery could fix.

I was in accident a few years ago that caused horrible burns along my arms and my chest and I couldn't have it corrected; and my parents couldn't bear the fact of having burned victim as a son. They told me they were going to send me to Australia for a couple weeks to rejuvenate while they were away on business. Only when I got there I was left with no money, no one to greet me, and no way of getting home. I knew right then and there that my parents were getting rid of me. And all I had left was suitcase full of clothes that was it." The boy said looking angry.

"So what did you do?" Coco asked, gently.

I did the only thing I could, I walked; I walked wherever I thought I could go; but since I didn't have any money, I knew I wasn't going very far. After several days I found myself wandering here. And the people here were just like me; they had been abandoned with no one. They took me in, no questions asked. I have lived here ever since."

"So you are all a tribe of lost people?"

"In way we are; but we like to think ourselves as a village. Come on and I'll show you." The boy said grabbing her hand.

Coco allowed the boy to lead her to village. The village was small but comfortable. The old buildings had been fixed up to meet proper living standards and several generators and solar panels could be found so they could provide power. There were also large gardens and live stock found around for food. It wasn't much, but it was enough for the villagers to call their home.

"You run quite a small town." Coco said, grinning.

The boy smiled.

"We may not have all the most modern equipment but we make do with what we have. We have solars and generators so that we can have power and heat. Once and awhile we will have someone go to the nearest city and stock up on supplies and equipment that have us maintain contact of the outside world; but other than that, what we have is what we got."

"But don't you miss the outside world?"

"A world where I didn't belong in?! Hell no!"

"Listen... uh..."

"Hector..."

"Hector, you guys have a very efficient place here, but you can't hide away from the world." Coco explained.

"Why not?" Hector demanded.

"Because hiding away is not the answer."

"Then what is the answer? How can you even go out there being an anthro? Humans fear what they can't explain or what they cant' handle."

Coco lowered her head.

She hadn't thought about that in the longest time. Crash and Coco barely went to the mainland they usually had Milo and Linda come and visit them. When they did however they usually had uncomfortable stares; they were not normal they were something they couldn't explain.

"I'm sorry." She said, quietly starting to walk away.

Hector grabbed her arm.

"Wait I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I actually think you're pretty for an anthro." He blushed.

Coco turned red.

"Oh...thanks..."

"Well do you have a name?" Hector asked.

It's Coco Bandicoot."

"Well Coco, would like to live here with us?" Hector asked.

Coco frowned.

"That's very nice of you to offer, but my brother should be here for me very soon."

"How long have you been waiting?"

"About a half an hour."

"Did they say when he would come find you?"

The bandicoot continued frowning.

"No he didn't; he should have come by now. Maybe something happened to him!"

Hector placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Did he get hurt?"

"That's the problem I don't if anything had happened to him. I have to go find him!"

Coco attempted to run when Hector ran in front of her.

"How are you going to possibly find?! Plus you don't have any strength or supplies to go out there by yourself. Why don't just rest for a few days and then maybe your brother may come and find you."

Coco looked frustrated but at the same time she knew she was in no condition to go on a wild goose chase right now. She barely had anything to eat in days, she was exhausted and she wouldn't even know where to look; she had no way of knowing where the next town was from here. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, it was probably for the best if she hung around here for a few days to refresh. Who knows, maybe Crash and Aku Aku would come for her within that time frame.

"What do you think, girl." Coco asked the baby tiger.

Pura bounced up and down with excitement.

"Well I guess we're staying then." She sighed.

Hector smiled brightly.

"Great, I think you and your pet tiger are going to love it here! Come on, I'll you where you are staying!"

Hector ran off with Pura bouncing eagerly behind him.

Coco looked off into the distance one time.

She just hoped that Crash hadn't forgotten about her.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did this start off. Let me know through a review or a PM. DUECES!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Coco is not mine, OC's are mine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 What to Call Home<strong>

**6 months later**

Coco was sitting outside of her small shack. It had been six months since she had come to the remote village only speculating that she would be there for just a few days. Only that it was six months later; and she hadn't even heard a word from Crash or Aku Aku.

And it was about this time, Coco had finally accepted the fact that Crash was coming for her, and she was okay with that.

Pura whimpered softly by her side causing the young girl to gently pet her head.

"Don't worry, Pura. We'll be fine, we always are." She said, gently.

The baby tiger continued to whimper sadly.

Hector and another one of village girls ran up to her.

"Hey Coco, I was wondering if you wanted to come down to lake and look for some fish?" He asked.

Coco looked up into the afternoon sky before smiling.

"Why not? I don't have else to do." She said.

Coco stood up before looking at Pura.

"Be good while I'm gone." She ordered.

Pura mewed before curling up and falling asleep.

Several hours had past as Coco and friends continued fishing down in the lake. The mood was serene but all the kids seemed on edge and rather depressed.

"Fishing is one of our favorite pastimes; why is everybody just so down in the dumps?" Hector asked.

"I guess none of us are really are in the mood." One of the other boys said.

"Why is that?!" Hector asked, feeling rather depressed.

"It's because I don't any of us really like hiding away from the world."

"We're not hiding, we're just sheltering ourselves from the hate." Hector explained.

"NO WE'RE NOT WE ARE HIDING AWAY LIKE COWARDS! JUST THERE IS SOMETHING ABOUT OURSELVES WE DON'T LIKE OR BECAUSE SOMETHING OR SOMEONE HAS SHUNNED US!" The boy screamed.

"Ryan..." Hector tried to say.

"No Hector, I don't like living this way. I should have never run away from home. I ran away because all the other boys bullied me because I didn't want to play football! I never like football! I just wanted to be an artist. My parents were going to help me get into this really great art school. But because I went to a school that valued sports above art. I was deemed a person not worthy of respect!" Ryan said, lowering his head.

Coco gasped.

"You ran away from home?!"

"Yeah, because I took to heart what the other boys and teachers said; "Because I didn't value sports and what they taught, I wouldn't amount to anything."" Ryan tried to keep back tears of anger.

"What did your parents say?"

"My parents loved me for what I was... And I ran away from them; I left and didn't tell them where I was going and when I was coming back. It wasn't till now that I realized that my actions were going to have consequences."

Coco placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't feel bad Ryan; my brother always said that sports were for preppy Abocrombie and Fitch purists."

Ryan laughed.

Hector stared.

"Well you had parents who loved you, mine valued perfection; I guess burned arms are not a perfection!" He said, bitterly.

One the girls walked toward him.

"Nobody's perfect Hector; but it's our imperfections that our what makes us great. At the end of the day the way we bleed is all the same."

"But Loni, I like hiding away, because I'm free to be who I am."

"But that's just the problem Hector, running away and hiding isn't going to solve anything, it'll just make things worse. That's when I started to realize me coming here was not the answer to my problems; and I never thought about what I was doing to the people who loved me." Loni said, tears falling down her face.

Coco eyes widened in shock.

That's when she realized while she had been waiting for Crash to find her, she had completely forgotten all about her friends. Milo and Linda were two of their best friends; and she never even thought about what she might have done to them. She could have been dead for all they knew; hell they might have been Crash was dead as well.

Coco threw her stick in a rage.

The other kids turned.

"Coco are you okay?!" Loni asked.

"I completely forgot about my friends! I never let them know I was alive; they could think I'm dead!" She cried, angrily.

"Well why don't you call them and let them know you okay." Ryan suggested, gently.

Coco eyes lit up. She never thought of that.

"I guess you're right."

The 4 ran back to town to the small little shack that the only telephone in the village.

"Excuse me Mrs. Becker, is it okay if we use the telephone." Loni asked.

"Don't be too long." The woman said, walking outside.

Coco picked up the phone; now was her chance.

She could hear the sound of call going through.

"Hello...?" She could hear the familiar female accented voice, it was Linda.

Coco was going to open her mouth, but nothing could come out.

"Hello...?" Linda asked again.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you talking?" Loni whispered.

"Is somebody there?" Linda asked.

"Coco say something..." Ryan begged. "Let Linda and her brother know you are okay."

Coco was tempted to hung up but she realized if she didn't speak now, she never would.

"Linda...?" Coco said, her voice tiny.

There was silence on the other line for several seconds.

"Coco...?" The aussie asked in a whispered sob.

"Yes Linny, it's me." Coco said, trying to choke back a sob.

"Oh Coco me and Milo were starting to give up hope!"

Coco laughed slightly.

"Where are you Coco?" Linda asked on the other line.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I'm in a remote village in the middle of nowhere."

"Do you know where?"

"No..."

"That doesn't matter because I'm going to find Milo and we're going to come get you!" Linda insisted.

"That's great; I think it's time that I came home." Coco sighed.

"Don't worry Coco, Milo should be able to find your location in a few days; it won't be long until you see again."

"I can't wait!"

"Bye Coco! See you soon!" Linda cried, happily.

"See you soon!" Coco said back.

Linda hung up the phone just as Milo came through the door.

"Who was that on the phone?" He asked.

"A friend." She said.

"I didn't think you had any." The older boy joked.

"But it was a special friend, a friend that requires some of her gadgets to find." She hinted.

Milo's eyes widened.

"That was Coco!?" He asked, hopeful.

"YES AND SHE"S OKAY!" Linda cried, happily.

Milo grinned teary eyed.

"Why didn't say so sooner?! Come on, we've got find where Coco is right now!" The two siblings ran to their room.

"Coco this great, soon you'll be reunited with your friends; and who knows, maybe you'll find you're brother." Ryan grinned.

"I can't thank you guys enough and I have an idea." The bandicoot said.

"What kind of idea?" Loni asked.

"Maybe you guys can come with me; you guys if you would like to can live with me and my brother on the islands and you can visit the mainland whenever you want." Coco said.

Loni smiled. "That's not a bad idea; I think it's time for me to leave."

"Yeah I need to start preparing myself for what I'm going to say to my parents when I decide to go back." Ryan sighed.

Hector looked at them silently.

"What about you Hector?" Coco asked.

"I'm probably going to stay here. I'm not ready to out there yet." He sighed.

"But you're one of our best friends! We don't want to leave you behind!" Ryan objected.

"I know but I think it's best of I stay here." Hector walked away.

"Is he really going to stay?" Loni asked.

"We're his closest friends here; he wouldn't be able to bear us leaving. I'm sure he'll change his mind when the time comes for us to leave." Ryan sighed.

"I know I can't bear the thought of being forgotten; that's why I want to leave as soon as we can. I don't want to be forgotten anymore, I want to be remembered even with all my imperfections." Said Loni.

Coco sighed.

"But for right now let's get some dinner and worry about later.

The three walked out the building never noticing the cloaked figure in the shadows watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>Read Review or PM<strong>


	3. A Change In the Wind

**Well Everybody here I bring you the final chapter of The Way We Bleed. Now we see how everything has ended and how it will tie in with my main series later on as sad as it may be. Now I would like to do my shout outs.**

**I would like Jpbake for sending me feedback on this story. I appreciate it.**

**I would also like to thank Owen96 and Pura Blaze for their reviews as well. **

**But above all I would like to thank everyone that has read this fic even if you didn't review, showing that you read does matter.**

**Now let's end this.**

**Coco is not mine. Oc's are mine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 A Change in the Wind<strong>

Three days had passed since Coco had communicated with her two friends. She had spent those days packing up the rest of her things ready to set out once her friends have come to take her home.

Ryan and Loni had come into her shack with wide grins in their faces; as they had decided that they would join Coco as well. They had figured that it was time for them to face the world instead of hiding.

"You all set go?" Loni asked.

Coco grinned.

"Yup! All my stuff is hear; according to Linda, they should be here first thing tomorrow morning. Soon I can go back to my old life and start searching for brother."

"I have to thank you Coco; if you hadn't come here, I would have never had the courage to leave. You gave me the strength to want to face the world again." Ryan smiled.

"You don't have to thank me; I would have done the same for you." The bandicoot shifted her head towards the door. "Is Hector coming with us?"

Loni sighed.

"He hasn't spoken to us since we all decided to leave... I really don't know at this point."

"Well tomorrow is when we'll know for sure." Said Ryan.

"Until then, we should all head to bed; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Said Coco, looking at her watch.

The 2 humans walked out of the shack.

"Goodnight." They said.

"Goodnight." Coco answered back.

The two were gone. The young bandicoot turned out the light before crawling under the covers.

One more night; one more night and then tomorrow morning, everything would go back to the way they were.

At just the crack of dawn, Coco was awakened by the horrifying combination of explosions and screams.

"What's going on out there?!" She demanded, shaken.

Pura, just as frightened as she was, began to growl and was just about to run out of the shack when Coco stopped her.

"You stay in here Pura! I'll go and see what's going on out there, okay?" Coco explained.

Pura growled but she settled back down.

Coco ran outside not at all prepared for what was going on.

The entire village was being engulfed in deadly explosions and devastating fires that were burning the village the ground.

The horrified residents were running everywhere doing everything they could to flee as fast as they could. However the number of dead bodies that were lying on the ground was giving little hope as to who would be left alive, if anybody.

The young girl's eyes widened in horror when she realized; what if her friends were dead.

Coco ran towards Ryan's hut avoiding the explosions that were all around her. When the small hut into her view, she started banging on the door.

"RYAN ARE YOU IN THERE?! THE ENTIRE VILLAGE IS ON FIRE! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!"

"COCO!" Loni was screaming, running to her.

"LONI!" Coco cried.

"THE VILLAGE IS BURNING! AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE HECTOR IS!" She screamed, tears were pouring down her face.

"I THINK RYAN'S TRAPPED INSIDE HIS HUT AND MIGHT BE UNCONSCIOUS!"

Both girls ran to the door crying and screaming and doing everything in their power to bust open the door.

After some struggling, the girls broke the door open and the two turned to see Ryan lying in his bed.

"We got to get him outside!" Coco cried.

The held him by his shoulders and proceeded to carry him out. Just as they got outside, the hut immediately burst into flames with no hope of being restored.

"Ryan...?! Ryan can you hear me?!" Loni cried, applying CPR to her friends. Ryan began coughing.

"What happened?" He asked, confused.

"You must have passed out from either all the fires or the smoke, but the entire village is on fire and we need to Hector and get out of here!" Coco cried.

The three were about to run when a man came running toward them.

"You three! We have to get out of here!" He cried.

"But we have to find Hector!" Loni protested.

"There is no time! This entire village is going down in flames; if we don't get out of here, nobody will be left alive!"

The three kids reluctantly followed the man as they joined the remaining villagers that were attempting to flee.

Meanwhile somewhere not very far off, Milo and Linda were trudging along as the were making their way to the village.

They had been on the move for about 2 days and they almost there. That's when they noticed a large cloud of smoke forming in the distance.

"Look at that smoke cloud. It seems that ever since we started our trudge this morning it seems to be getting bigger and bigger. I wonder why that is." Linda said, confused.

"Usually when smoke clouds form when there is a fire. I wonder if that means..." Both of the siblings eyes widened in horror.

"LET"S GO!" Milo screamed, running in the direction of the smoke cloud.

"I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Linda screamed, running after him.

Meanwhile back in the village, Coco, Ryan, and Loni were all squashed in between the remaining frightened villagers; explosions were coming at an accelerated rate and slowing survivors one by one.

The three tried to continue their search for Hector through the dense crowd, but the were no signs of the boy insight.

"Coco the flames are getting worse!" Loni cried, finding it hard to breathe.

"We're going to be fine; just as long as we stick together!" Coco firmly assured her.

However fate had different plans as another explosion erupted within the crowd, sending the large group into numerous directions.

"COCO!" Ryan and Loni screamed being pulled off one way.

"LONI...RYAN!" Coco cried being pulled the other way.

The little bandicoot tried to run towards them but the group kept pulling her along. The bandicoot felt her heart pounding as she wondered if she was ever going to see them again. But she was taken out of her train of thought when One more large explosion erupted sending Coco flying into the air. The bandicoot screamed, horrified as she wondered how it all was going to end.

It all came to a stand still when felt something hit her head and then everything was all black.

Coco felt her eyes open to see that she was lying on the ground. Her clothes were a mess covered in dirt and blood and she had a massive headache, but other than that she seemed okay. The young girl breathed deeply stunned that after that explosion she was still alive.

She slowly pulled herself up to see that she had to have been knocked out for several hours as it was much lighter outside. But the entire village had been completely burned to the ground; leaving behind nothing but smoke and debris.

Coco felt her heart to sink; she had to find Loni and Ryan, she needed to see if they okay.

She took off running down the street; there was nothing left but the charred remains of dead bodies. Forcing the girl to wonder if anyone had even gotten out alive, at all.

"RYAN...! LONI...! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She cried. She stopped when she felt herself stepping on something.

She looked down to see what looked like a necklace that belonged to Loni that she always like to wear. The other was what like bits of Ryan's jacket; but both were deeply colored in blood.

Coco gingerly held the items in their arms; tears were slowly streaming down her face as she now knew that Loni and Ryan were dead.

"No... This wasn't supposed to happen... We were supposed to leave with Milo and Linda... Then were we going to see if Crash was okay and everything was going to be okay... But it's now it's gone and things can't go back to the way they were... Not with knowing that this entire village is now completely forgotten with the people that were living in it... And I wasn't able to do a thing about it... NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Coco screamed, sinking to her knees. She struggled to keep back all of her sobs as she thought about the lose of her friends. They were gone and she couldn't save.

"I just... I just want to know... Who would do this...?" She thought quietly, lowering her head.

Suddenly within the silence, a cold laugh seemed to echo around her.

Coco looked up to see a man standing above the wreckage. His body was wrapped within a thick cloak and the lower half of his face was covered by a mask only showing his piercing blue eyes. The young girl's eyes burned with rage as she ran toward him.

"Did you do this?!" She demanded with such venom.

The man toward her with a mocking look in his eyes.

"What a surprise... I should of expected you to survive the wreckage; as you bandicoots are prone to numerous ordeals. The man said with a smooth British accent.

"You just massacred thousands of people like it was nothing; and you more concerned how I'm not dead?!" Coco asked, shocked. "What the hell was your reason for coming here?!"

The man slowly walked toward her.

"I'm came here looking for you; I set this village on fire with plans that you would die along with the villagers. Only I should have taken into consideration that you and your older brother cannot be killed so easily. Only now that the entire village is completely empty, killing you won't be as difficult."

Coco eyes widened in horror.

"So you mean to tell me that you slaughtered everyone just to kill me?!" She growled.

The man wagged his finger.

"You make it sound like it's a big deal."

"IT KIND OF IS! THEY WERE HUMANS BEINGS!" She screamed.

The man chuckled wickedly.

"Now there nothing but dust..."

"Who are you... Did Cortex send you here to do this?!"

The man chuckled again.

"You would think that pathetic little man would send me here..." His eyes darkened. "You would think wrong; I have been seeking conquest much longer than he has; but he had the gall to create 2 more threats for me to deal with. Threats that I wanted to deal with myself!"

Coco glared.

"I'm not afraid of you!" She declared.

A dark blue energy started to form from the male's hands.

"You should be..." The man then threw a stream of blue energy at her. Coco closed her eyes waiting for impact only she was surprised to find that she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes to see that Hector had grabbed the man's hands and held onto them for as long as he could.

"Hector... You're okay..." She whispered, smiling softly.

Hector had a look a pure rage in his eyes as he looked up at the man.

"Those people were like family and you mowed them down like animals... JUST SO YOU COULD GET HER! YOU EVIL BASTARD!" Hector screamed.

"COCO!?" A voice came from behind.

The bandicoot turned around to see Milo and Linda were standing there with looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Well your mission will all be in vain because is much stronger than she looks!" Milo snarled.

The man gave them a taunting look.

"Really...?"

Then without warning the male began firing numerous streams of energy at them. They screamed at they tried to avoid them.

"We've got to get the hell out of here!" Linda cried. "Or he'll kill us all!"

"Let's hurry!" Coco cried.

"We'll show you the way back!" Milo cried.

The four immediately began to run.

The male levitated into the air after them.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME!" He thundered continuing to thunder.

They ignored him as they did all they could to get the hell out of the village.

Only their running seemed futile until Linda tripped and fell to the ground, hurting her ankle.

The male in the sky immediately fire a stream of energy at her.

Linda let out a cry of horror as it came toward her. The young human shut her eyes before she felt someone push out of the way. She opened her eyes to see to Coco standing there with a huge spot of red beginning to form on her stomach before she fell over.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The young aussie screamed as she ran to the little bandicoot's body.

"COCO...! COCO...! SPEAK TO ME?!" Linda begged.

Coco was gasping for breath; her life draining away.

Milo and Hector ran toward them.

"Is... Is Coco going to die?" Hector sobbed.

"Yeah... I'm afraid so..." Milo said, his voice starting to crack.

"Please say something?!" Linda begged her dying friend.

"Linda..." Coco rasped.

"What is it?" She asked, soothingly.

"If you find Crash... Don't tell him what happened... Let me die forgotten..."

"Coco he's your brother; he has a right to know about what happened..."

"Please... I don't want him to have to worry about me... He'll blame himself... Promise me... You'll spare him the guilt." Coco rasped, tears spilling from her dying eyes.

Linda sighed deeply.

"I promise..."

Coco smiled softly.

"I had a good run... Didn't I?"

Linda smiled sadly.

"You did."

"Linda... Milo... Hector..."

"Yes?" They answered, gently.

"I'm glad... I met... all... of... you..." Coco's chest rose and fell one time as her eyes finally closed. She was gone.

"I'm glad I met you too..." Linda said, gently hugging her lifeless body.

"Is she gone?" Milo asked.

"Yeah..." Linda sighed.

The cold laugh rang around them. The trio looked up to the male was still there having watched the entire.

"That's one less pest I have to deal with." The man began to walk away when an infuriated Hector ran to him.

"You mean to tell that you just murdered my friend and then you're going to just walk away?!" The young boy demanded.

"Yeah..." The male stated.

"YOU COLD BLOODED BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed.

"So you have death wish as well?" The man said, amused.

"Hector don't... It's not worth it." Milo begged. "He'll kill you where you stand."

Hector sighed sadly before walking back to them.

"That's what I thought?" The man scoffed before he began to walk away.

"Just answer me one last question?" Milo demanded.

"What could I possibly answer for you."

"What happened to Crash?!"

The man growled before answering.

"He was brutally injured from his encounter with Cortex to point of being almost fatal. He was transported to military hospital in the United States where he is in a induced coma so he can recover. Does that answer you question."

"I guess so..." Milo said, lowering his head.

The man without saying another word walked away, disappearing from sight.

"So what do we do now?" Linda asked.

"We go home; we go home and continue with the lives that we have..."

Hector was about to walk the other way.

"You really are going to go off on your own?!" Milo asked incredulously.

"I'll be fine here by myself."

"Hector, your home is gone. You can't hide away anymore."

"I don't have anywhere to go..." The younger boy said.

"You can live with us... We won't let you be homeless..."

Hector looked at the ground. They were right; this place was no longer habitable it was time to go back whether he wanted to or not.

"All right. I'm come with you."

Milo smiled.

"You ready?"

"I guess so."

The three humans slowly walked back to their home wondering what would become of Crash, but at the same time they weren't worried though. Crash would survive, He always did.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>The End Thank you for reading.<strong>


End file.
